


Renegade

by valisi



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week 2017, Computer Hacking, Crime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: Erwin is a black hat computer hacker hiding from the FBI in Mexico.





	1. Chapter 1

Erwin turned on the tap in the kitchen and filled the small pot with water before putting it on to boil. Some mornings, he didn't miss the United States. But when he felt like he urgently needed coffee, and he had to wait to boil water, he missed being a spoiled American with a Keurig. Rather than walking away from the stove, he stood and watched the tiny bubbles begin to form in the bottom of the pot.

The isolation was finally getting to him. Even though they had made trips over the years to fill the safe house with entertainment, books, board games, puzzles, a set of weights, coloring books and markers and pencils, notebooks and pens, it hadn't proved to be much over a period of eight months. There was no way for him to read or hear news from his home country. He missed constantly being on top of the news. Knowing what was going on in the world never seemed like such a luxury before. 

The pot of water came to roiling boil, and he poured some of it into the french press. When he closed the top, he watched the coffee through the glass while he waited for it steep. Coffee from a french press did taste better, but that wasn't really what bothered him. He had to admit again to himself.

He missed his computer. He missed the endless streams of information, and all of the angles that had to be worked out on a daily basis.

Even more than that, he missed Levi.

Erwin swallowed, trying to maintain the flood of emotion that came from even thinking of the man's name. He pressed the plunger in the french press down firmly before he poured his coffee into a mug. Finally, he lifted the mug and tasted. It wasn't bad.

Mug in hand, Erwin walked across the small house and to the front door. He opened it and smelled the air. It was a nice day. Hot but with low humidity. And in the distance, he could see the city of Chihuahua. When Erwin imagined Mexico, he always imagined desert. That's how television depicted Mexico anyway, lots of desert with tiny houses in the middle of nowhere. But when Erwin had picked the safe house he wanted to be near a city. Chihuahua was beautiful. If he ever needed to hide for a few days, it would be easier to alternate hiding among other people and hiding in the secluded house. 

He didn't make very many trips to buy supplies, and he wasn't eating very much. The defined muscle that he had eight months prior had diminished some despite his routine of working out thirty minutes a day, four times a day. But he wasn’t eating as much. He was thinner. There weren't as many sugary treats sitting around for him to munch while coding. He slept better too, if only from boredom.

Erwin sat down in one of the outdoor chairs that was extremely sun bleached and almost falling apart. He liked to spend his mornings outside and visually explore the scenery.

His mind was too occupied to really enjoy the morning. When he first settled in Chihuahua, he was too paranoid to really think about everything that had happened. He distracted himself with anything, everything, while praying that he wouldn’t hear the hum of helicopters. But for the last month, his mistakes had plagued him daily, no matter what activities he created for himself. He kept thinking about what he could have done differently. How he could have protected himself and his people. How he could be in the Bahamas with Levi instead of in Mexico by himself. 

There was that sinking feeling again. Thinking of Levi was inevitable, and it was sweet. But the loneliness he felt was more bitter than the mug of rough black coffee in his hand. Erwin took another sip to try and distract himself. All of the memories 

At first, three years ago, it was all just an experiment. He just wanted to see if he could actually do it. Hack into the local credit union. Deduct a quarter of a cent from every twentieth account that made a transaction within a twelve hour period and put it into a bank account that he had created under a false name. The first day, he made over $10,000, and he panicked. He reversed the order, and everyone who he had stolen from had received their money back.

Immediately after that was done, Erwin deconstructed his computer and left its parts strewn all over his room. He considered running a magnet over everything, just to prove to himself that he would never do it again. There wouldn't be any software evidence. He made sure. But he had worked so hard to build that computer. Destroying its parts seemed too painful. 

That same night, while he was sitting on his couch, eating Oriental flavored ramen noodles, watching the weather channel because it was free, he thought about that $10,000. He thought about how nice it would be to go to the local grocery store and buy a rib eye steak. Or even some fresh fruit. Maybe a lot of it. The only time of the year that he could afford those things was around Christmas, because his dad would send him a small check for a gift, and after his tax return. Every year, he halved his tax return. Half for bills or debt. Half for his computer or better food. Erwin took one more bite of his ramen before he set the bowl down in his lap and looked at it. He was disgusted with his retail store lifestyle. It had to end. 

Erwin started the process again. He randomized the program and maintained it solo for a week. But there was too much money collecting just for himself. He needed help. The money was no good still in the bank account. If he was ever caught, the first thing the FBI would confiscate was the money in the bank. The only money that mattered was cash. Cold, hard cash that he could hide.

Erwin needed to collect people to help him get the cash out of the bank. 

First, he started close to home, with his best friends. He didn't tell Mike and Nanaba immediately. He only started asking simple questions about money. Were they satisfied with their jobs? How did they feel about certain laws? Both of them were disgruntled. They were poor. Their university degrees didn't mean shit in their fields. Erwin brought them in. He created separate banks accounts for both of them under false names in two completely different banks, Regions and Fifth Third. They needed fake photo I.D.s. Had to claim they lost their debit cards to replace the one that they never had in the first place. Every two weeks, Mike and Nanaba would go to their respective banks to pull out “rent money” or a “car payment”.

He found Moblit causing chaos, that Erwin thought was so admirable, in the dark web. Moblit wasn’t doing damage. He was just fucking shit up. It was strictly trolling for fun. Moblit's favorite pastime was hacking into government email accounts and changing the password, just to irritate the politician. And Moblit would livestream the results. Erwin laughed every time one of the politicians got locked out of their email account, and they had to jump through hoops just to get back into it. 

Along with Moblit, came Hange, who was the mastermind behind most of the ideas. Hange had the ideas. Moblit let her watch while he made it happen. Erwin thought it was a really beautiful arrangement.

After a few years, he finally bought a house that he equipped with everything they needed to keep the operation going. They paid taxes under the illusion that they all worked for a porn company that Erwin fabricated, including the business license. But when anyone would visit the website for their business, the visitor was simply directed to another website where cam girls were performing every day and night. And if the visitor was bold enough to pay for a full session with the young lady, Erwin deducted a dollar from that account for his trouble, without the actual website ever knowing. It was pocket change in comparison to what he had done with the banks. And when he became more comfortable with his software, he hacked into Wells Fargo. Larger network, more places to hide, but tighter security. Wells Fargo became too lucrative. He had to reduce the amount to an tenth of a penny for every transaction to make the porn business look legitimate. They laundered what they could, but it was a full time job for all of them. Erwin took mornings. Mike and Nanaba afternoons and evenings. Moblit and Hange late nights to early morning.

Then, came Levi. Erwin suspected that someone had been fucking with his laptop for a few weeks. That was fine. There was barely anything on that machine, except for his actual stash of porn and some codes that he had created for viruses or worms that he was trying to build. But one morning, he checked the laptop, and the perpetrator had been sloppy. Some of his porn videos had been moved. Not to a different location. They were out of order in the their folder. Erwin hated it. Someone was in his laptop, and if he didn't box them in fast, they might move to another machine within the house.

He opened notepad and typed out: _Who is this? - C0mmand3r._ His name wasn't very well known, and he liked it that way. But he felt specifically targeted. In the past, he had asked for some help on the dark web a few times. It was dangerous work. He lost an entire machine over it once. But that was fine. He eventually found the answers. There was no answer on the notepad document for the entire day. The next morning when he woke up. Someone had responded. Those first, glorious two words.

_Fuck you._

All of the coding that he had done was missing from the laptop. He had backups. It didn't matter. What mattered was that all of his gay porn had disappeared. He found all of his straight porn in the recycle bin, which had been left there purposely, he imagined.

Erwin messaged back.

_If you can figure out the problem I'm having with that worm that I've been working on, please let me know. Leave my porn where I have it. There are times that I need it in a hurry._

Erwin put his porn back in its original folder and closed the laptop. There was no response for a few days. Then, when he checked his laptop one night, there were three new folders on the desktop. One was called WORM. The second was called GOOD PORN. The third was called SHIT PORN.

Whoever had hacked into his laptop had not only returned the worm, in better condition than when it had been stolen, but the hacker had also separated his gay porn between “good” and “shitty”. Most of the porn he had collected ended up in the shitty folder. In the good folder, there were quite a few new videos. Only a handful of his original collection had landed in the good folder. Erwin tried a few of the new videos. He remembered how hot his face felt. But the intruder was right. The videos were better. Better sound. Better lighting. Better angles. More close-ups. He remembered the smile that crossed his face while he watched some of them. When he glanced up at the webcam in his laptop lid, the light was blinking. Whoever had sent him the videos was watching him.

“Can you hear me too?” he asked.

A notepad popped up over the video player.

_Yeah_

“I really like what you've sent me,” Erwin said. He returned his eyes to the video.

_I can tell_

Erwin didn't respond to the message for a while. He was too busy going through the videos that he had been sent, and the webcam light continued to flicker on his laptop. Eventually, the tingling in his cock became too uncomfortable, and he realized that if he wasn't going to masturbate in front of a complete stranger, he needed to do something else.

“I've decided that I'm going to retaliate,” Erwin said to the webcam. Erwin closed the laptop, moved to his favorite computer, and began tracking down his hacker. Sending documents back was a mistake on the hacker's part. It was a rookie mistake, but no one who was capable of building a worm code like the one he read earlier would make a mistake like that. It had been done purposely.

Within only a few minutes, he was in the hacker’s machine. He went directly to the webcam, only to be met with black. He laughed. The hacker had actually put opaque tape over his webcam. There was no way to combat that with software. So he hacked into the microphone instead. It was disabled, but it only took a few minutes to enable it again. The first thing that he heard was music. Renegade by Styx.

_The jig is up, the news is out_  
They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty 

_Never more to go astray_  
This will be the end today  
Of the wanted man 

Hacking into the laptop was easy. Erwin was surprised that the hacker was using it for everything that he was doing rather than a computer he had built himself. Erwin tried to leave the laptop and find another machine connected to wherever the hacker was staying. He found several computers in the immediate area. One belonged to a child. One belonged to someone who was playing SNOOD. One definitely belonged to an anime nerd. Another was full of porn, but nothing that the hacker liked. Erwin gave up trying to find another machine.

Erwin pulled up a notepad document on the hacker's desktop.

_I like your music._

_Fuck off get out_

_Thank you for the porn._

_You have horrible taste in porn. Men too probably._

_Show me what good taste in men looks like._

There wasn't any answer for a few moments, but Erwin could see that the hacker was coding on the laptop. Working on another stolen code that he had taken from Erwin. He waited patiently. When he was at a good stopping point, he pulled the tape off of his webcam. At first, the camera was shaking, and the light was poor. But then Erwin saw him. Gray eyes. Dark hair. Plain white shirt. Facial expression full of contempt. Erwin was beyond fascinated.

_Skype?_

_No._

_Name the platform._

_No._

_You don't want to see me again?_

_I can see you whenever I want as long as you're using your laptop._

The man was looking off screen quite a lot then, typing on a different keyboard than the laptop. Somewhere else, beyond sight, Erwin was sure that he was trying to hack into his computer.

_You can't get into this computer that I'm using._

_Wanna bet?_

_Yes._

_What's the prize?_

_You have 24 hours. If you get in, you can have any code that you find in my computer. And I mean any code._

It was a high price. Erwin was using his favorite computer that he trusted to hack into banks. And now this guy was going to try and find a way to get into it while Erwin was actively running the program to steal money from Wells Fargo. Erwin knew of two ways to get into his computer. He had hacked it before himself to make sure that it was difficult enough. One way was relatively easy, but there were extremely dangerous firewalls with brutal worms attached to them. If the hacker tried to get in the easy way, there wouldn’t be a computer alive in his entire building by the end of it. If the hacker took the long way, it would take him much longer than 24 hours, but he could get through. He could find out what Erwin was doing. 

_And if I lose?_

_Skype date with me._

There was a long pause, and Erwin could hear that he was typing faster. His gray eyes bouncing along the screen. He looked at the webcam. The music stopped.

“Deal,” he said. Erwin's stomach did a backflip. He had never seen someone like this man before. And his voice. It shot through Erwin's bones like electricity.

_What’s your name?_

“I’m Levi.” 

_I’m Erwin._

Levi lost the bet. Later, Erwin learned that Levi didn't even try.

******

Erwin came out of his daydream and sipped his coffee again. The coffee had gone cold. It wasn't the first time he had done that this month. But reminiscing was all that he had left.

He glanced at the primitive watch on his left wrist. It was past time for his breakfast. Time to work out for the first time.

Erwin stood from the outdoor chair and went back into the little house, closing the rickety door with his foot.

******

“Erwin.”

Erwin reached under his pillow for his gun, and it was missing. Then, there was weight on top of him, and hands holding down his shoulders. He fought, but the aggressor had the advantage. He didn't know who it was. Police were supposed to be loud. The intruder had been quiet. He fought anyway.

“Erwin! Stop it!”

Erwin stopped. That voice. The feeling of the body on top of him.

“Levi?” Erwin breathed.

“It's me, you dipshit,” Levi said. Erwin pushed at Levi until he fell back a little, and Erwin reached out and turned on the light on the nightstand. He slid back in the small bed and looked at Levi like he was a stranger.

“Levi-”

“Hey,” Levi said. Erwin looked him over. Plain white shirt. Dark jeans. Black socks. Boots were probably near the front door.

Erwin reached out, grabbed Levi by the shirt, and pulled Levi back on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and squeezed until Levi gasped. But Levi wrapped his arms just as tightly around Erwin's shoulders, breathing heavily. Erwin held tightly, hoping that it wasn't just another dream, and when he woke up, Levi would be gone again. Levi wiggled in his grasp, trying to pull back. That was real enough for Erwin. They leaned back far enough away from each other just far enough for a kiss, not willing to break the contact, but unable to stop. Erwin forced his tongue into Levi's mouth and found that taste he had been dreaming of for eight months. Minty and male.

Levi pulled back gasping.

“Erwin.”

“Levi,” Erwin said.

“Sorry I scared you.”

“It's alright,” Erwin said. “I'm glad you took the gun.”

Levi leaned towards him again, and Erwin grunted when he felt Levi pull his blond hair. Erwin pushed his hands under Levi's shirt and felt of the smooth skin, recognizing every inch of it, remembering the taste. But Levi pulled away again.

“Hey,” Levi gasped. “Let's talk. Talk first, and then we'll fuck.”

“Alright,” Erwin nodded. But they kissed again. Pawing at each other, gasping. Erwin took his mouth from Levi's, dropped his head, pressed his open mouth against Levi's neck and bit him gently, the way Levi liked it. When Levi groaned in his ear, Erwin's cock twitched. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Levi whispered, leaning back again. Erwin released his teeth, still holding onto him. But Levi pried himself from Erwin's arms and sat back on the bed. Putting distance between them. “Alright.” Levi ran his fingers through his hair, trying to put it back in place. Erwin pulled his feet out from under the sheet and put one foot against Levi's knee, feeling of the denim under his foot. His eyes were watering. He hadn't touched anyone in eight months. “Hey, it's okay.” Levi didn't miss anything.

“I missed you,” Erwin said. Levi moved over to him again, and in seconds, they were in the same predicament. Erwin even pulled Levi's shirt off, and his tongue automatically sliding over one hard nipple, sucking until Levi squirmed on top of him, pressing his tongue flat against Levi's skin and dragging it up to Levi's clavicle.

“I missed you, Erwin,” Levi whispered. “I have to talk to you now, okay?”

“Talk,” Erwin said. He pressed his mouth to Levi's neck and sucked, teething at the skin over the bite.

“Ah,” Levi gasped. “Alright. Listen. You're getting on a plane tomorrow.” Erwin took his mouth from Levi's neck, and leaned back, looking at Levi's eyes.

“Home?” Erwin asked in such a quiet whisper that he wasn't sure he had said it aloud. The fire in Levi's eyes died, and he shook his head, the pain and disappointment still obvious. Erwin sagged farther down into the bed, his head hitting the pillow like a brick. Levi leaned down, pressed kisses to his forehead, and his face. Erwin could only stare at nothing. “Where?” Levi didn't immediately answer, and Erwin was afraid that he already knew. That's why Levi was taking his time. Levi didn't want to say it. Erwin didn't want to hear it.

Levi framed Erwin's face with his hands, kissed him, apologizing beforehand. Erwin kissed back, wanting Levi not to say it. But Levi pulled back, looked at Erwin, took his hands away and settled them on either side, supporting himself. 

“Ireland,” Levi said. All of the air in Erwin's lungs escaped, and his eyes watered so much that he couldn't even call it surprise response anymore. They were tears. Legitimate tears.

“Levi,” he gasped.

“I'm so fucking sorry, Erwin,” Levi said. He kissed Erwin's face, but Erwin pushed him away, hiding his face in his hands, trying to catch his breath. “I fucking tried. I swear that I did. The Russians first. I scared the shit out of them. The Chinese went offline shortly after. They probably burned everything they owned. The Irish were the only ones who would talk, Erwin.”

Erwin couldn't talk. But he didn't want to hide his eyes from the only person he had wanted to see. He reached out, grabbed Levi, and pulled him close. They held onto each other. The flight was the next day. This was the last time they would see each other for a very long time. Much longer than eight months.

“I'm going home,” Erwin whispered. Levi shook his head.

“You can't yet,” Levi said. Erwin hid his face in the crook of Levi's neck. “I don't know if they'll ever stop looking, Erwin. I don't know.”

“How long?” Erwin asked. Levi didn't answer, and Erwin pulled away. He pushed Levi up, and Levi sat up on top of him, looking down at him.

“Five years,” Levi said. Erwin huffed a laugh. If he had known. Oh, if he had only known. He never would have started any of it.

“Five years with the IRA,” Erwin said.

“I tried, Erwin.”

“I know, Levi,” Erwin said, nodding. Of course Levi tried. He wanted Erwin back in the States almost as badly as Erwin wanted to go home. Maybe more.

“I tried to negotiate location. They don't trust their American partners to be your handler. They'll put you in a flat, put you in a house arrest anklet, and they'll let you go out once a week for groceries or whatever. I couldn't get anything else,” Levi said. “They wanted the Silk Road taken down but-”

“I can't do that.”

“I know. I told them. But I told them you could get them in it. They mostly do wholesale, but I reasoned with them, Erwin. They don't know anything about black hat, Erwin. As far as they're concerned, it's magic,” Levi said. Erwin nodded.

Most people didn't know a lot about black hat hacking. And if they didn't know anything about it, they could only think of treason. No one was hiring. If someone wanted black hat hacking, they learned it themselves. But the Irish Republican Army was old. They didn't have an online presence yet. The Original IRA had good intentions, but the group broke down eventually and went in different directions. Erwin would be working with the worst of them, focused on domestic terrorism and money. Erwin would help them go online with their endeavors. Work for protection.

When Erwin started the operation to get money fast, he knew that it would go wrong. It was illegal. It was immoral. It couldn't last forever. He came up with a plan. The plan was that if anything ever went wrong, if their activities were ever discovered, Erwin would take the fall. All possible evidence of any one else handling the money would be destroyed, and it would look like Erwin did the operation all by himself. He would flee the country. Hide in Mexico. Find protection in exchange for whatever he could do with a computer. Get employment in exchange for hiding, and some money if he was lucky. Then, when it seemed like he was in the clear, when the FBI went into a financial negative return on his case, he would go back to the United States.

Erwin had created the plan before he met Levi. And he knew that he would have to leave Levi behind.

“They're going to pay you,” Levi said, as if that made it any better. Levi laid down on top of Erwin pressing his ear against Erwin's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

“You'll have to tell me where to send it,” Erwin said.

“We're fine, Erwin,” Levi said. “We're going to be laundering money for years. Probably the entire time you're gone. Maybe longer. You took care of us. Mike and Nanaba are in Montana. Hange and Moblit when back to Portland.” 

When the silence passed between them, Levi pressed his fingertips into the skin around Erwin's rib cage, asking for a response.

“I'm sorry,” Erwin said, his voice breaking only a little. Levi lifted his head, looked Erwin dead in the eye.

“Shut up,” Levi said.

“I'm sorry, Levi-”

“I said shut up.”

Erwin stared into Levi's eyes, burning like molten steel with anger. Levi hated it when Erwin sank into the guilt. But Erwin couldn't help it. He had made the mistake. Wells Fargo updated the security constantly, and it became more and more difficult to keep up with hiding the program. Humans needed sleep. Computer programs didn't. Moblit tried to help. But after a while, Moblit would wake Erwin up at all hours of the night asking for help. And fast. Levi said they should pull the plug, clear out the accounts. They had pulled so much money from the accounts that they couldn't keep it all in the house anymore. Erwin insisted it could work a little longer. He knew that when he pulled the program out of the Wells Fargo network, he's have to trash it. He had spent years creating it, and he wanted to get all of the use out of it possible before he had to destroy it. 

He insisted they could go for a little longer. But they couldn't.

The FBI was on Erwin's ass so fast he almost didn't get out of the country. And he didn't get to say goodbye to the others. Levi demanded to go with him, but Erwin convinced him to stay behind and negotiate. Negotiate with anyone who would listen. Get him out of Mexico. Levi agreed.

Erwin ran his hands down Levi's bare arms, pressing his thumb into Levi's biceps. When he squeezed Levi's arms, the gray eyes finally softened. 

“How am I going to get past the airline security?” Erwin asked. Every airline in the world could have his photo at that point. Levi could forge documents all day long for him, but they couldn't change the way he looked. Levi shook his head. 

“Stop thinking,” Levi said. Erwin searched Levi's face for an explanation. How could they stop thinking? If they took time to stop at all, that could be the end. But he saw the desperation, the reflection of his own loneliness that he had felt for eight months, in Levi's eyes. 

Erwin nodded. 

“Alright, Levi.” 

Levi framed Erwin's face with his hands and leaned over him, pressing their lips together again. Erwin lifted his head from the pillow to meet him, too eager to wait, and he swore to himself that he would stop thinking. This was goodbye. He had to memorize the moment. Every breath. Each sound. Levi's unique smell. 

Erwin closed his eyes tighter and opened his mouth when he felt Levi's tongue against his bottom lip. Rocking his hips up, Erwin heard the gasp deep in Levi's chest, and he smiled in the kiss. Levi smiled too, and then Levi had to break the kiss. He was laughing with relief, and Erwin laughed back. They paused, staring at each other in the light of lamp. Levi kept his hands near Erwin's face, memorizing it with his hands, pushing his fingers into Erwin's hair. 

“Take off your boxers,” Levi said. He raised up on his knees and crawled out of the small bed. When Levi left, Erwin pushed the cotton sheets and quilt back. He hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them off before he tossed them over the edge of the bed. Erwin didn't look down. He was half hard from kissing, and tt was too tempting to touch himself while he waited on Levi. 

Erwin stared at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of Levi moving in the house. Hearing someone else, when there had been silence for so long felt foreign and welcome.

When he heard Levi's soft steps coming back into the bedroom, Erwin lifted his head and looked. Levi had a bottle of lube and a glove in one hand. His smart phone in the other hand. Erwin leaned his head back when he saw the piece of technology. He loved computers so much, but he had also let them ruin his life. A smart phone was just a smaller, easier to hack, version. 

Levi stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. His eyes settled on the small nightstand. Walking over to the nightstand, Levi turned on the screen of the phone and began swiping and tapping. Erwin watched him, curious, still nervous. Levi pushed out the kick stand on his phone and set it down facing the bed. He leaned over and looked at the angle. Erwin understood then. 

They had first bonded over porn. Now they were going to make it. He smiled up at Levi, and Levi looked down at him. A grin pulled up one side of his lips, and Erwin's cock jumped in response. He loved that look. Devious, and somehow with all of the affection that Levi could give. 

“If I had known you would be so excited, I would've suggested we do this earlier,” Levi said. Erwin chuckled. 

Levi tapped the screen, and he pulled one black latex glove onto his hand, leaving the other bare. He tossed the lube to the bed, and started pulling at his belt. Erwin watched, his face already flushing. Levi looked him in the eye while he, pulled off his belt, unzipped his jeans, and he pushed his underwear down with the denim. Then, he pulled off his socks. 

Finally bare, Erwin could see that Levi's cock was already heavy and dripping. Levi crawled on top of the bed again, and settled between Erwin's legs. Erwin watched him, and he felt his eyes widen when Levi's head dropped. 

The first lick against his cock felt so hot that a rough gasp wrenched from his chest. 

“Fuck,” Erwin hissed. Levi cupped his balls, and Erwin pressed into his hand. When Levi's mouth wrapped around his head, Erwin's toes curled, and he groaned. It had been so long, too long. And no one had a mouth like Levi. 

Levi sank his mouth down farther on Erwin's cock, until Erwin could feel the soft tissue in the back of Levi's throat. He purposely gagged himself, and Erwin moaned. 

“Levi.” 

Levi wasn't listening. He massaged Erwin's balls a few times before he actually started sucking his cock. Erwin bucked up from the bed, and he pressed his hands against the old headboard of the bed. Digging his heels into the mattress, trying to stop himself from lifting his hips again, Erwin shuddered. 

Then, Levi pressed his tongue against the underside of Erwin's cock and dragged it up, applying as much pressure as he could. Erwin couldn't catch his breath. He could feel his chest rising sharply only to release trembling breaths. 

Levi took his mouth away from Erwin and used his bare hand to stroke him, spreading saliva over his cock. Erwin allowed himself to squirm, and he lifted his head from the pillow. When he looked down at Levi, Levi was smiling at him. It wasn't devious anymore. Only appreciative. 

“Gorgeous,” Levi muttered. “I've been thinking about you like this. All this time.” Erwin took a breath and his chest shuddered. He bit his bottom lip to keep from clenching his teeth. “How red your cock is when you're hard.” Erwin bent his knees, trying to keep from bucking off the bed. “The way you bite your bottom lip.” Erwin groaned. He hadn't heard Levi talk that way before. Levi increased the speed of his strokes, and Erwin let his head drop back to the pillow, dragging his fingernails against the headboard. His legs shook so hard that the bed rattled. He felt like all of the heat in his body was rushing to his cock, and he knew that he would come if Levi kept going. Levi didn't seem to want to stop. “Are you ready?” Levi asked. Erwin could only manage a whimper and and a nod. 

Levi took his hand away. It was so sudden that it almost hurt, and Erwin's knees gave out, his legs crashing back to the bed under him. Erwin gasped for air. He had stopped breathing for a few moments. 

“Roll over,” Levi said. He leaned back to give Erwin enough room to do it, but Erwin needed a minute.  
He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. The safe house seemed so much better with Levi around, and Erwin smiled. Levi patted his thigh, telling him to get moving. Erwin leaned up in bed and rolled over, careful not to accidentally kick Levi out of the small bed. 

Resting on his stomach, Erwin grinded his cock down into the bed. Then, he felt Levi move up between his legs, and he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, released it trying to relax. Levi settled his cock against Erwin's ass and dragged it against Erwin's skin. 

“That's for you,” Levi whispered. Erwin squeezed his eyes shut tightly and turned his head into the pillow. He raised his hips, pressing against Levi, asking for more. Levi's bare hand grabbed one of his cheeks and squeezed. “I missed this.” He thought he heard Levi gasp. “Erwin.” Erwin nodded into the pillow, encouraging him to keep going. Levi leaned back. 

Erwin heard the top of the lube bottle pop. He clenched, sheer anticipation. But he turned his head from the pillow and took another breath. When he exhaled, he focused on relaxing his muscles from his toes to his shoulders. 

Then, he felt one slick digit against his opening. Erwin's mouth fell open, and his eyebrows furrowed. He wanted it. Even pressed back towards it. Levi pushed forward. With the first press, Levi found Erwin's prostate and circled his finger against it. Erwin buried his face into the pillow and practically growled, lifting his hips from the bed and pressing against Levi's hand. 

He felt Levi's bare hand against his hip, gently pressing him down. 

“Be good for me, baby,” Levi whispered. Erwin lowered his hips against the bed and whined into the pillow when his cock dragged against the sheets. When his hips were firmly on the bed again, Levi began moving his finger again. This time, he was circling faster, and Erwin couldn't stop moving. He moved his hips with the motion, and Levi seemed to encourage it. 

Levi stopped moving his finger, and Erwin winced. He missed the motion. But he felt another finger tip against his hole, and he waited patiently, focusing on being relaxed. The second finger took more time, but Erwin stayed still. If Levi wasn't moving, he didn't want to move either. 

With the second finger in place, Levi curled his fingers, and Erwin almost bent his knees, seeking more. Levi put a hand against the small of his back, and kept him down, moving his fingers inside of Erwin faster. 

“I don't ever remember you moving this much,” Levi said. Erwin couldn't hear him. He was too busy moaning into the pillow, biting the fabric, making a wet spot from the drool he couldn't swallow. After only a few more moments of curling his fingers, Levi spread his fingers out, stretching him. Erwin felt the first hint of burn, but he just leaned into it anyway. He liked the burn. 

Levi added another finger so abruptly that Erwin lost his breath. He lifted his head from the pillow and automatically looked over to the camera of the phone. He could imagine how flushed and breathless he looked. Hair a mess. He wanted Levi to see him that way. 

Levi didn't take long to start spreading all three fingers in Erwin, and he stopped taking his time. The desperation was too much. But when Levi tried to pull his hand back, Erwin was clenching too tightly. Levi curled his fingers against Erwin's prostate again until Erwin was loose and pliable again.  
“That's it, Erwin,” Levi whispered. He pulled his fingers out easily. 

Quickly, Levi pulled the glove off, inside out, and tossed it to the side of the bed. He opened the lube bottle and spread plenty of it over his cock, so much that he saw it drip to the sheets. Levi's eyes went back to Erwin, who was still writhing, waiting on him. 

“Lift up and show the camera your cock,” Levi said. He watched when Erwin lifted his hips from the bed, putting his weight on his forearms. Levi leaned over and looked at Erwin cock. Swollen, flushed a deep red, and absolutely soaked at the tip. Levi reached around and wrapped his hand around Erwin's tip, feeling of the precome, spreading it around. Erwin gasped and held his breath while Levi touched him.

Levi looked to Erwin's face, which was fully concentrated on not coming. 

“Lay back down,” Levi said when he took his hand away. Erwin laid back down, practically melted into the mattress, and pressed his face into the pillow. 

As soon as he was back down on the bed, Erwin felt the head of Levi's cock against his hole. He took another breath, relaxed, and he felt Levi press inside of him. The first pass missed his prostate, but Levi did that purposely. 

When he felt Levi sink into him to the base, Erwin bit the pillow and groaned into the cotton. 

“Erwin,” Levi breathed. Then, he pulled out, dragged his head against Erwin's prostate before he pressed in again. Erwin felt the heat spread under him on the bed, and he wondered just how much he had soaked the sheets. Levi lost all patience, and Erwin teeth released the pillow. He couldn't stop the sounds pouring from him mouth. Levi put his hands on Erwin's back and dragged his nails down the skin, leaving red welts. Erwin's face lifted from the pillow. 

“Fuck, Levi,” Erwin breathed. 

“I love it when you say that,” Levi said before he grabbed Erwin's hips. Levi increased the pace, groaned loudly enough that it filled the room. Erwin would have said it again, but he couldn't. 

The bed was shaking too hard, and with every thrust, Erwin's cock was pressed down into the sheets. Erwin pushed the pillow out the way, laid his head on the mattress, and lifted his hips to meet Levi. The frantic rhythm began, and Erwin didn't try to stop himself when he felt the need. He froze under Levi, involuntarily trembling, trying to curse and failing, when he felt the wet heat spread under him on the sheet. He said Levi's name again, but he barely had the breath to make the full sound. 

Levi pressed down into him harder. Erwin opened his eyes, couldn't see straight, shut them again, waiting for what he wanted most. Levi's pace slowed down, shuddering on top of him, and Erwin felt Levi come. He memorized the sound, the breath followed by a deep groan, and gasping for air. The bed shook when Levi dropped his hands down to either side of Erwin to catch himself. 

Erwin smiled, content with all of it. All of it was worth it. He felt Levi slowly lower himself, pressing his forehead against Erwin's spine and resting. Obsessively, Erwin counted every heavy breath that Levi released against his back, trying to capture the moment in any way possible. Erwin opened his eyes again and could see a little better. Levi pressed his forehead into Erwin's back a bit harder, and Erwin wasn't sure what to think of that. Normally, Levi didn't show a lot of affection afterwards. 

Erwin reached up behind himself and felt for Levi's hair. Reaching for Levi's hair was too far, but Levi must have felt him move, because he felt Levi's fingers lacing with his own. He found Levi's thumb and stroked it with his own. Levi tightened the hold of their hands, and Erwin winced. The extra touches, the hand holding, it all felt like goodbye. 

Levi leaned up, breaking their handhold, and pulling his hips back. When Erwin felt Levi pull out, he looked back at him. Levi tapped Erwin's leg, telling him to move it. Erwin picked up his leg, rolled over on his side, and Levi moved up further in the bed. Erwin furrowed his eyebrows with curiosity when Levi didn't immediately run to the bathroom to clean up. That wasn't usual. Levi laid down on his side facing Erwin. The bed wasn't big enough to lay on their backs. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the king sized bed their old home, which was now property of the FBI. Levi pulled him close, and Erwin put his face in the crook of Levi's neck again, opening his mouth to press kisses against Levi's skin. Then, he felt Levi plant kisses in his hair, and Erwin's heart ached. Erwin wrapped one arm around Levi's waist and pulled him as close as possible. 

Erwin wanted to suspend the moment. He could be perfectly happy to lay in that bed, filthy and wet, for the rest of his life if it meant that they didn't have to be apart. 

Levi leaned back and pressed kisses to every part of Erwin's face. Erwin laid in place, not used to that type of attention. He even leaned back with some uncertainty. But Levi held onto him, planting more kisses on his skin. Suddenly, he stopped. 

“Look at me,” Levi said. He didn't take his hands away. Erwin looked into Levi's eyes, and he saw something that he hadn't expected or wanted. Levi was never afraid of anything. And he was hardly ever worried. But Erwin saw what he imagined was as close to fear as Levi could ever feel. Levi's eyes scanned Erwin's face, and Erwin knew that Levi was taking some kind of final look. 

That's when Levi remembered that his phone was still recording. He rolled over a bit, reached behind him, and grabbed the phone. He stopped the recording and put the phone back down on the nightstand. 

When Levi turned his attention back to Erwin, the fear had gone away and the determination had come back. 

“Erwin,” Levi said. “Do you trust me?” Erwin furrowed his eyebrows. 

“More than anyone,” Erwin said. He meant it. He trusted Levi more than Mike. More than his own father. Levi nodded, the concern faded in and out of his face. 

“Our flight is in five hours.” 

“Our flight?” Erwin asked. 

“I'm going with you,” Levi said. 

“Le-” 

“Listen,” Levi said. “You're going to be over there for five years. They'll give you two weeks off work a year. No days off, just those two weeks out of the year. One around Easter. One around Christmas.” 

“Why are you going with me?” 

“Because during those two weeks out of the year. We're going to see each other at least once,” Levi said. Erwin's face brightened, and he grabbed Levi again. “Wait, Erwin. Wait.” Erwin didn't listen. He pulled Levi to him and pressed kisses against Levi's neck. “Listen to me,” Levi said softly. Erwin leaned back and looked at Levi again. 

“I'm listening.”

“At this point, all of the airlines have your picture I.D,” Levi said. Erwin nodded. So that meant he would have to travel some other way. Levi may have arranged for a big wooden box for him to fly in cargo, like in movies. But he still saw that deep concern in Levi's face. 

“We'll make it, Levi,” Erwin said.“Whatever you've planned will work.” 

“I know,” Levi said. He swallowed so heavily that Erwin saw his throat move. “If we're leaving in five hours, I need to go ahead and break your face.” Erwin felt his expression fall into complete neutrality. It was something that he and Levi both did when they were greeted with news that was less than favorable. “I'm going to break your nose, but I'll break it in a way that we can put it back in place. We'll splint it here. I've got everything I need. I made your photo I.D. really fucking hideous, and the cover is that you had really bad, cheap plastic surgery down here,” Levi said. He looked at Erwin's hair which hadn't been cut in over eight months. “You won't look anything like yourself. I need to break your nose and black your eyes.” Levi's gaze dropped back down to Erwin's eyes. “I bought you some pain pills. I need you to be conscious for the flight, but I'll try to make you comfortable.” Erwin nodded. 

He realized that's where the worry in Levi's eyes had come from. Levi didn't want to hurt him. And Erwin hated that Levi had to be the one to do it. If Erwin tried to do it himself, the results would be unpredictable. In fact, if he did it himself, he knew for a fact that he would do it wrong. If Levi broke his nose and reset it, then there was a good chance that he would look normal again once he healed. There might be a permanent bump in his nose, but if that was all it took to gain eventual freedom, it was an inexpensive trade. 

“Levi,” Erwin said. Levi's body stiffened against him. Ready to hear the worst, Erwin guessed. The look in Levi's eyes softened. “If this is too much, I'll just go and turn myself-” 

“Do not finish that fucking sentence,” Levi said. “You're staying with me. I'm not spending half of my life in a federal prison waiting room.” 

At first, Erwin wanted to argue. He didn't like the way that Levi talked about waiting on him if he went to prison. Levi could easily find a new partner. He could find someone who wasn't a criminal. Someone who didn't even know how to use a computer beyond Facebook and Googling recipes. Levi could find someone that didn't sign up to work for a terrorist organization for five years. But he also knew that Levi wasn't like other people. Levi's entire world was in his mind and in a computer. He rarely ever let anyone close to him. Even though he had lived in a house with five other people, Levi didn't allow anyone to get intimately close with him besides Erwin. For the first few weeks after he moved in, he avoided Mike and Nanaba, Hange and Moblit, completely. 

But Levi allowed Erwin to get close. He let Erwin touch him. He let Erwin see him angry. Levi eventually started sleeping in Erwin's room. Erwin had even seen Levi weep once. Levi slowly started wearing less clothes around Erwin, starting with his socks, then shirts, then pants, finally naked after months. And Erwin never asked. He never pushed. Levi led the pace, and Erwin matched it.

The first night they fucked couldn't have been called making love. But it was no less ethereal for Erwin. The image of Levi's body in low light, much dimmer than the light in the safe house, was burned into Erwin's brain. He thought of Levi that way every day. Levi let Erwin see and have everything. 

And Erwin didn't want to give Levi away. 

“You're my one,” Erwin said. There wasn't a beat of hesitation before Levi leaned in and pressed his lips to Erwin's. Erwin pressed back, pulling Levi closer to him. Levi broke the kiss, didn't lean back far and whispered against Erwin's mouth. 

“You're my one.” 

Erwin leaned forward and kissed him again, pushing his hands into Levi's hair, basking in the familiarity. 

Erwin knew that he loved Levi the first time Levi offered to edit his bank hacking code to make it more random and harder to track. Erwin couldn't deny the swimming feeling in his head, the warmth in chest, the tingling in his cock as anything but love. 

But he didn't know when Levi started loving him. Maybe Levi had loved the first time he had seen Erwin on a webcam, but it seemed too soon. It might have started when Levi saw what Erwin was doing and admired the work instead of turning him in to the authorities. For a while, Erwin thought it had started after they fucked the first time, but that seemed cliché, so unlike Levi. Erwin wished he knew when Levi started loving him. He guessed that Levi might not have known when it happened either. 

Just before Erwin crossed the border to Mexico, Levi had kissed him and said: “You're my one.” Erwin knew what it meant the moment that Levi said it. So he repeated the phrase and kissed Levi one more time. The words meant more than love. They meant love and trust and loyalty. They were a commitment to hold onto each other through the crazy, illegal shit they did together as tightly as they could. An unspoken promise that Erwin would turn himself in if Levi ever got tired of running, and Levi be with him even if that meant a federal prison, as a civilian or an inmate, it didn't matter. Their crimes had created a tighter bond than any wedding band.

Even if they never said the words, Erwin knew that Levi loved him. Levi loved him enough to break his face.


	2. Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years, Levi retrieves Erwin from the real IRA.

Levi wanted to feel differently. He thought that five years was plenty of time to imagine taking Erwin back from the real IRA, but he had apparently skipped at least one scenario. 

The money in the backpack was heavy, and it made his back ache. He approached the door to the pub and knocked as he was instructed. Erwin was on the other side of the door. If both of them were able to get out of the building without a single bullet fired, if he could take Erwin home, every day of the five years would be worth it. 

The slot on the door opened, and Levi looked up. The slot shut, and the door opened. Levi stepped through into the pub and stopped only a few feet away from the door. Two men started patting him down before the door could even be closed. He cringed when they touched the inside of his thighs. When they checked his boots, he felt nauseated. But they found nothing. One grabbed his backpack and pulled it from his shoulders. Levi let his arms go limp to accommodate the hard tug. He turned around to watch when he heard the zipper. The man felt his way through the bag, and Levi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

With no weapon found, the man tossed the bag back to Levi, and Levi caught it, careful not to let the money spill out. He zipped it back up and slipped his arms back into the straps. The far left corner of the building was the only section that was properly lit, and that's where Erwin would be. Levi felt it deep in his belly. 

He walked through the pub, listening to the quiet conversation and clinking of ice in glasses. When he stepped into the small section, he saw Erwin first. Levi hadn't physically seen him for 190 days. The IRA members faded from Levi's vision. Erwin always looked so different in person. He needed a hair cut. His eyes were glassy. He wasn't allowed to exercise much, and he had lost a lot of muscle over the years. He was too thin. Erwin picked up his glass, and the veins of his forearm raised under his skin. Levi felt a chill. 

“Ah,” Fallon said. Erwin broke eye contact, and Levi's adrenaline surged when the room around him became real again. At least, he was able to keep his feet moving while he zoned out. “There he is.” Levi dropped the backpack on the table before he sat down in a chair next to Fallon and across from Erwin, slouching. There were cards spread out across Fallon and MacKenna's end of the table. He glanced at the 457 magnum laying on the table in front of MacKenna, who sat next to Erwin. And when he saw someone move in the corner of the room, his eyes darted to the spot automatically. Another Irishman standing by, but that one had a KG-9 to match his dark suit. “I've told you this before,” Fallon said. Levi looked at him. “I'm _convinced_ that you're much more than a computer nerd.” 

“Uh huh,” Levi said. 

“But you've just proven it,” Fallon said. “See.” Fallon picked up the 9 milimeter pistol in front of him and waved it around, gesturing. Levi watched him and felt nothing. “The light in this one's eyes changes,” Fallon said, pointing the gun at Erwin. Levi's eyes cut to Erwin. He wasn't leaning away, but he did look different. There was a subtle change in his eyes, just as Fallon said. “But you,” Fallon turned the pistol to Levi then. Levi looked Fallon in the eye. “Your eyes say you were born with a gun in your hand.” Fallon dropped the gun onto the table, making a clatter, especially when the tip of the barrel tapped against Erwin's whiskey glass. Levi saw Erwin startle from his peripheral vision. “He's been with us five years, and he's still not used to it. But you must be a true American,” Fallon laughed. Levi resisted rolling his eyes. Erwin drank some of his whiskey. “Can you hold your liquor as well as him?” 

“I'll drink while you count,” Levi said. MacKenna sneered. 

“I'll get you that drink,” Fallon said. “I'll even make MacKenna pour it. But I was serious about the offer I made you. I'll send this one on a plane anywhere he would want to go if you would work for me.” Levi had to bite the inside of his cheek. The small knives in Levi's boots burned against his skin. 

“I've got another job to take after I relocate him,” Levi said. “It pays better without the Catholic guilt.” Fallon laughed. 

“MacKenna get him a glass,” Fallon said. MacKenna stood from the table, bumping it a bit with his massive thighs. Levi hated Fallon, but he appreciated Fallon's tight leash management style. 

Fallon unzipped the backpack and pulled out a stack of the cash. He flipped through it quickly before digging through the rest of the bag. Levi sat up in his chair. Erwin drank some more. Fallon shook his head and tossed the money back into the bag. 

“Fucking gobshite,” Fallon said. “Should've brought it in big bills.” He waved his fingers, and a man standing somewhere behind Levi stepped in and took the bag. MacKenna came back with the whiskey, and Levi didn't waste any time getting it to his mouth. 

“I can't wash too many big bills in a week,” Levi said. 

“We agreed that you would buy him back-”

“I didn't expect cash,” Levi said. “I especially didn't expect this much cash with two weeks notice.”

“Can't blame me for refusing to let a hacker deal with electronic money,” Fallon said. 

“Fucking right,” Levi said. Fallon smirked at him and raised his glass. Levi raised his own and drank from it. MacKenna picked up his cards from the table and looked at Fallon. Fallon rolled his eyes before starting the game again. Levi watched them play gin rummy, listening to the bill counter rattle in another part of the pub. All of the money was there. All of it was real. He still felt nervous. Erwin drained his whiskey glass, and Levi passed his own over to him as a natural response. Then, he felt sweat prickle along his hairline. He looked at Fallon, who was grinning. Fallon glanced up at them. 

“You know, I've never been able to figure the two of you out,” Fallon said. The mocking tone he used made Levi's mouth dry. Fallon's squinty eyes glanced between the two of them. “You're a lot more than his handler.” Levi racked his brain for an answer, and he would need one. Fallon didn't let any conversation end on a high point. He always had the last word. 

“He's been my handler for years,” Erwin said. Levi made a mental note to praise Erwin's reflexes later. “When you're constantly answering to someone, you become a type of friend.” 

“I was thinking he's more like your mum,” Fallon said. MacKenna laughed. “He gives you an allowance and picks you up from five year slumber parties.” MacKenna slapped the table, still laughing. Levi took his whiskey glass back from Erwin and drank. Levi's heart skipped a beat when the money counter stopped, and Fallon looked away. Levi's eyes cut to Erwin, and then he looked at MacKenna. MacKenna was focused on his cards. The tension in the room was easing. 

The man who took the bag came into view, and he nodded. Fallon looked at Erwin. 

“Nice doing business with you,” he said. Levi stood from the table, finishing the whiskey in the glass while he moved. Erwin was slower, but he was obviously ready to leave. “If you ever need to hide from your homeland again, you know where to find us.” Levi turned away from the table, and he heard Erwin's steps behind him. 

The doorman opened the door for them. Levi turned around and looked at Erwin when they were outside. Erwin stepped out of the pub into the sunlight and immediately looked up. 

“I parked the car down here,” Levi said, not turning away. Erwin nodded at him. Levi led the way. 

Levi had purposely chosen an apartment on the outer part of the city. It was cheaper, and it made him feel more secure. When Levi opened the apartment door, he felt relief finally wash over him. He held the door open for Erwin to step inside. Erwin looked around like he had never seen where Levi lived before. He seemed surprised to see that it was a real place every year. Levi locked all six of the locks on his door. He pulled off his boots as fast as he could, dropping them by the door. His knives clattered on the floor, and Levi put them in their place on a side table. Erwin was leaning against the wall near the bedroom door when Levi turned back to look at him. 

“What if they had found those?” Erwin asked. 

“They didn't.”

“It was a risk.”

“I would've regretted going in without anything at all,” Levi said. He walked over to Erwin, and Erwin leaned down without prompting. Levi framed Erwin's face with his hands and kissed him hard, pressing him into the wall. Erwin gasped into his mouth, and Levi started pulling at his own shirt. He tossed his shirt off, and he saw Erwin was trembling. Levi wrapped his arms around him and pulled, practically dragging him to the bed. They laid down, and he wrapped his arms around Erwin's shaking shoulders, pulling him close. He felt Erwin's face against his chest, and he pressed kisses into Erwin's hair. Erwin tilted his head back, and Levi covered his face in kisses. Erwin was still trembling all over. 

“Relax,” he whispered. Erwin started pulling at Levi's belt buckle. Levi laid still while Erwin pulled his belt away, unbuttoned and unzipped him. Erwin put his thumbs under Levi's jeans and underwear. Levi felt Erwin's hands shaking so hard that Erwin couldn't pull. Levi kissed Erwin's forehead. Erwin pulled his hands away.

“It's the adrenaline,” Erwin said. Levi nodded and ran his fingers through Erwin's hair. He helped Erwin out of his shirt. Levi rolled Erwin over onto his back and kissed him roughly. Erwin bucked up against him, but it seemed like a tired movement. He leaned up and looked down. Erwin reached up started to pull at Levi's jeans again. His fingers were weak.

Levi rolled off of him, back onto his side, and he pulled Erwin close. 

“Close your eyes and breathe,” Levi said. Erwin pressed his face to Levi's chest again and inhaled. Levi petted Erwin until he felt him go limp. The adrenaline had gone away, and exhaustion took its place. Levi laid in bed and listened to Erwin's breathing. He inhaled deeply and sighed. Levi moved to get out of the bed, but Erwin grabbed the waist of his open jeans. “I have to tell Moblit we're okay,” he said. “I'll be in the other room.” Erwin's hand dropped back to the bed. 

Levi stood and zipped and buttoned himself up. He picked up the articles of clothing that had been tossed and folded them, dropping them on the couch for later. Sitting down at his computer, he picked up his headphones and put them on, out of habit. His music was still playing from earlier. 

_I was born, a shotgun in my hands_  
_Behind the gun I'll make my final stand_  
_That's why they call me_

_Bad company_  
_I can't deny_  
_Bad, bad company_  
_Till the day I die_  
_Until the day I die_

He pulled up Discord and made sure he was typing in Moblit's window. 

Levi: All good

Moblit: Glad to hear it. Not even cutting it close. 

Levi: Thanks

Moblit: How is he?

Levi: Tired and sleeping

Moblit: Good. I'll pass it around. 

Moblit: What do you want me to do with the perishables? 

Levi: Hold onto them just in case

Moblit: Alright. 

Levi: I'm going to show him the picture. 

Moblit: LMFAO I can't wait

Levi: Should I film his reaction? 

Moblit: Hange is screaming.

Levi: I'll try to film it

Moblit: Definitely

Levi: Back to work for me. Plan to see us Christmas.

Moblit: Can't wait

Levi dropped the window with Moblit and pulled up the CCTV feed. Nothing was happening. The room where Erwin had spent the majority of his time for five years was empty. Even the computers were turned off. Levi sat back in his chair and stared at the empty room on the screen. 

When he gave Erwin over to the IRA, he knew that only seeing him twice a year would be shitty. But three weeks into living in Ireland by himself, and he started to have second thoughts. Building a new computer had entertained him for the first week. Bulking it up with all of his favorite security features entertained him for the second week. The third week, he tried to do the tourist shit. And that's when he felt the hollow feeling creeping into his stomach. 

He considered going back to the States to wait for Easter and Christmas to come around. He started discussing it with various members of the team, except for Mike. Mike made it extremely clear that Levi should stay in Ireland. The rest of them would play devil's advocate for him. He didn't want to leave Erwin. It felt like a breach of loyalty. But he was alone. In the past, Levi had made poor decisions when he was alone. On the day that Levi started looking at plane tickets, Erwin visibly hacked into his computer. Erwin brought up the Notepad program on Levi's computer and wrote: It's Erwin. Following that, Erwin deleted the sentence and replace it with a letter in a code language. Levi didn't recognize the code on sight, and he began to decode.

It took an hour to decode, but Levi desperately wanted to know what was happening. And he was blown away by Erwin's ingenuity. Erwin was being monitored by the Irish through online CCTV. And Erwin had spent some of his time making a backdoor for Levi to hack through to access the camera feeds. 

Levi easily hacked into the CCTV feed and was able to see the small room where Erwin sat in front of a few computer monitors. He wasn't sure how to send a message back, or if it was safe. He left a message for Erwin in the same Notepad on his own computer, using the same encryption that Erwin had used. Then, he sat back and watched the feed for hours. Erwin barely moved. He ate very little and drank a lot of water. It depressed Levi to watch. But he refused to even minimize the window. He always had it up on his secondary monitor. 

Levi wouldn't leave Ireland after that. He knew, for a fact, that Erwin had seen the webpage of plane tickets. Erwin never mentioned it. Erwin never asked him to stay. They kept writing letters.

Erwin regularly visited Levi's computer to check the Notepad. When Levi updated his own security, he always left a way for Erwin to pass it, and he closed it off when Erwin was in again. At first, they wrote letters to each other. Some of them made Levi touch himself. He wished that there were cameras in the room where Erwin slept. Being separated made both of them feel like 18 year-old boys again. Erwin couldn't touch himself while he was at the computer, no matter how often Levi tempted him with the idea, but Erwin assured him that he was whispering Levi's name every night. 

After a year, the Irish shared an alarming amount of information with Erwin. They were under the impression that he would never be able to prove what they told him. Levi had designed that perception of Erwin purposefully. Levi told the Irish Erwin was a hacker that worked for his own boss. Normally, Erwin was one of their best workers. Then, Erwin had accidentally stumbled into a government website and found out some information he shouldn't have known. He was discovered. Levi was going to be held responsible if anything happened to Erwin. He made Erwin sound as infantile as possible. It worked. The Irish thought he was a gifted hacker who was also an idiot. They believed that he wouldn't understand half of what they told him, and they bullied him for it. Erwin played the part of a stupid man very well, and the Irish believed all of it. Levi hated watching them speak to Erwin the way that they did. But it worked to Erwin's advantage.

Erwin didn't just share what the Irish told him, but he gave Levi proof, just in case they needed it. Erwin would write detailed reports to Levi about how he moved and washed money in the bank accounts of some of the highest ranking officers in the IRA. And he wrote about gun swaps constantly. All of the information that Erwin collected and Levi stored could bring down the IRA, a Russian mafia, and several Chinese gangs. 

Levi watched the CCTV every day. They wrote so frequently that Levi created a program to translate English into the code they used. They wrote to each other multiple times a day after Easter and Christmas. After a few weeks, they would calm down again and only write once or twice. Erwin wasn't able to write in English, but that didn't slow him down from writing to Levi. Cameras were pointed directly at the computer screens. Levi would watch him write sometimes between jobs. If one of the Irish asked Erwin what he was doing, he always made it sound like he was doing exactly what he was supposed to do. No one knew enough about what he was doing to dispute him. Levi smiled every time. Watching Erwin deceive them so easily excited him. 

He looked at the empty room on the CCTV again. Erwin would never have to go back. He closed out the window. He pulled up the program code, intending to destroy his access to the feed. But he couldn't. He thought of how many times he had seen Erwin on the cameras. Rather than dismantling it completely, Levi just closed the program and stared at it on his desktop. He began combing through the rest of the digital evidence of their lives. 

Levi saved all of their letters to each other, even the filthy ones, on multiple drives. All of those letters had memories of their time together and apart. More importantly, they contained the information that they may need one day if the IRA decided to try and fuck them. Moblit had copies of the most damaging parts. Interpol would get a boner for the information Levi gave to Moblit. But the information that Levi had stored and hidden could give every major government agency raging wet dreams for months. He had it neatly organized. A few times, he considered creating an automatic trigger for it. He stayed awake at night, imagining what would happen if the IRA ever found out that he had the information. But that day never came. Now, he felt comfortable that the IRA would never know what he had.

He pulled up Erwin's CCTV feed again. The room was still empty. All of the equipment that Erwin used was still there. But there was no one to fill the chair. Levi moved the window of the feed to his second monitor and pulled his headphones off. He heard Erwin softly snoring. Levi put his headphones back on again and began working on the virus that he had been building for a few months. He had always wanted to build a virus that would break a hard drive, but he didn't want to put too much research into it. He had built the computer he was using specifically to use and abandon in Ireland, and he wanted to move a minimal amount of things. The next day, he would be going home, with Erwin, to all of their favorite machines. To their home. 

Levi fell so deeply into his work that he startled when he saw Erwin come from the bedroom in his peripheral vision. He pulled his headphones down. 

“Hey.”

“Hello,” Erwin said, smiling at him. 

“Better?” he asked. Erwin nodded. “Good.” Levi sat back in his chair. 

“What are you doing?” Erwin leaned against the wall. Levi looked at the screen. 

“Nothing really,” he said, looking back at Erwin. Erwin grinned at him. “Just making some generic malware.” 

“No, you're not,” Erwin said. Levi put his hands behind his head and rocked in his chair a bit. “Just because I don't want to look at a computer for a while doesn't mean I don't want to hear about what you're doing.” Levi shrugged. 

“I'm just making this thing,” he said, leaning forward and putting his hands on the keyboard again. “It's a boot-sector. It also overwrites the BIOS and changes some microprograms.” He saved his work and closed the program. Erwin's eyebrows were raised when Levi looked at him again. “What?”

“For fun?” Erwin asked. Levi nodded. “Is it your first one?” 

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Are you going to sell it?” Erwin asked. 

“I don't know,” Levi said. “I just wanted to do something different.” Erwin nodded. “Let me show you something.” Levi took the folder from his desk and walked over to Erwin. He pulled out a printed copy of the FBI “Wanted” notice from the folder and showed it to Erwin. Erwin took the piece of paper in his hand and read it. 

“This is me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Levi said smiling. Erwin laughed. 

“How?” 

“Moblit,” Levi said. “I asked him to work on it while we were gone. He's got better security.” Levi looked at the picture of a modified Erwin. Erwin's nose was completely different, his eyebrows were thin, his chin was weak, his cheeks were sunken, his hair was a different shade of blond, his eyes were green. He also had a face tattoo and ruddy skin. “Hange did the photoshop. Moblit's been slightly altering your description in the FBI files. He's changed all of your original pictures to Hange's modified pictures. He had to move really slowly, but the agents on your case are overworked. You weren't a priority anymore after a couple of years.” When Levi met Erwin's eyes, he swallowed. He knew that look. Erwin's pupils were blown, and his eyes were a shade darker. Heat pooled in Levi's hips, and he felt himself swell. His eyes dropped to Erwin's chest, his nipples, before Levi could look him in the eye again.

“How can I ever repay you for what you've done for me?” Erwin asked. The way his lips were tilted up and slightly parted made Levi's knees weak. Levi took the paper from Erwin's hands and put it back in the folder. 

“Go get in the shower,” Levi said. “I'll be in there soon.” Erwin leaned down, closing the distance between their faces. “Do what I said,” Levi whispered. Erwin stopped. Levi listened to Erwin's breathing. He could barely get enough oxygen in his own lungs. 

Erwin stood upright again and walked back into the bedroom. When he was out of sight, Levi leaned against the nearest wall, dropped the folder, bent his knees and rested his hands on them. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. He heard the shower start, and he knew what Erwin was doing without even seeing it. Levi's cock fully hardened and instantly ached. He picked up the folder and set it back on his desk. Walking that short distance was uncomfortable, and Levi adjusted his cock in his jeans to make it easier to move. 

Naturally, he glanced at the computer screens, and he saw the computers on the CCTV feed were turned on. No one was sitting in the chair. Levi leaned over the desk and watched for a while. No one entered or left the room. Something felt wrong about it, and he checked the feed progression. It wasn't looped. The feed was still live. He looked at every individual camera to see if anything else had changed. Everything was the same except for the computers being turned on. 

His cock twitched against his belly, and he thought of Erwin in the shower. Whatever was happening would have to wait. Levi left the computer and went to Erwin. 

He pushed the bathroom door open. Behind the semi-clear shower curtain, he saw Erwin's silhouette. Erwin was bent forward, supporting himself with his hands against the wall. He heard Erwin quietly moan. Levi moved into the room and gently closed the shower door behind himself. He pulled off the rest of his clothing and dropped them into the laundry hamper. His cock was heavy between his legs when he approached the shower. 

Levi pulled the shower curtain back and saw him. Erwin was fucking himself on the dildo they kept in the shower. The toy was held against the wall with a suctioned cup. Erwin slid down on it slowly. Levi's cocked twitched. 

“Levi.” 

Levi went to the other end of the shower. Erwin lifted his head and looked at him through the water. Erwin moved one hand, holding his weight up on the other. Levi stepped into the shower and settled into his place next to the tap. He closed the shower curtain, and Erwin put his other hand against the wall to support himself again. Erwin leaned forward before sliding back down on the dildo. Levi wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked himself, watching Erwin move. He liked the way water pooled in Erwin's slack-jawed mouth. Erwin looked up at him, and Levi licked his lips. 

“Faster,” Levi said. Erwin lowered his head, and Levi squeezed the base of his cock. He could come from just watching. But he didn't want that. When Erwin started moving faster, Levi had to stop touching himself completely. The way Erwin breathed, the deep grunts in his chest, made Levi gasp for air. 

Erwin stopped moving, and his right hand moved away from the wall. Erwin put a hand on Levi's hip and pulled. Levi stepped forward. The first lick made Levi hiss. His toes curled against the shower floor. When Erwin wrapped his mouth around him, Levi had to support himself against the wall. 

“Erwin,” Levi said. He watched the dildo slide from Erwin's ass while Erwin swallowed him. Then, Erwin moaned, and Levi put his hand on Erwin's back. He dug his nails into Erwin's skin, biting his own lip. But when Erwin arched up into Levi's hand, Levi couldn't stop himself from groaning. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. He had memorized the way Erwin looked like this. It was Erwin's favorite. Even with his eyes closed, Levi saw the way that the dildo slid in and out, the way Erwin's mouth moved over him. Levi moved his hand up Erwin's back and found his wet hair. He slid his hand into Erwin's hair and pulled. Erwin gasped around his cock. 

Levi pulled out quickly and backed away. He grabbed the base of his cock again to stave off the orgasm. 

“I'm not going to last,” Levi said, gasping for air. “Get on the floor.” He back away from Erwin. Erwin's legs were trembling. “I'm going to fuck you,” Levi breathed. Erwin looked up at him again. “Until you can't walk.” Erwin leaned forward, groaning as the toy slid from his ass. When Erwin stood up, Levi kept close watch on Erwin's knees to make sure they wouldn't buckle. Erwin pulled the shower curtain back, and Levi offered his hand. Erwin took his hand and used it for support while he stepped out of the shower. 

Levi didn't bother turning off the water. Erwin moved a few feet away from the shower, pushed the laundry hamper out of the way. He knelt. Levi stepped out of the shower just as Erwin leaned forward and put his forehead to the tile of the floor. Levi stood over him, and his mouth watered while he stared. Erwin skin was freckled with hot water, and Levi saw Erwin's cock throb between his legs. 

When Levi knelt down, he ran his hands over Erwin's back and ass, the backs of his thighs. Levi took his own cock in his hand and pushed against Erwin's hole. He slid in easily, and Erwin's fingers clenched against the tile. 

“Levi,” Erwin whispered. Levi felt Erwin's knees trembling against the floor. Slowly, he pulled out all of the way. Erwin grinded his forehead against the floor and leaned back, asking for more. Levi pressed in again, and he watched the way Erwin's muscles relaxed. Erwin's shoulder blades sank, and when Levi pulled out again, unbearably slow, they raised under his skin. “Levi, please.” 

“I like watching you,” he said. Erwin whined, and Levi lost the last bit of self-control he had left. He pressed his cock into Erwin again and bucked his hips roughly against Erwin's ass. Erwin involuntarily reached out and grabbed one of the walls. His fingernails scratched against the paint. Levi leaned over him and began thrusting at a moderate pace. Erwin turned his head and pressed the side of his face to the floor. Levi saw the way Erwin's eyebrows pinched together, the red of Erwin's tongue. Levi grabbed Erwin's hips, pressing his fingertips into the skin until they hurt. “I'll never let you get away from me again,” Levi said. Erwin's eyes barely opened. Levi thrusted into him so hard that Erwin's arms slid against the floor. The sharp moan that Erwin made caused Levi's jaw to drop. 

Levi closed his eyes and focused only on the feeling of being inside of him. His pace increased. Erwin's breathing, the noises from his throat, became more erratic. Levi felt his own mouth pool with drool, and then, Erwin clenched around him. Levi moved faster, and he leaned forward farther when he heard Erwin come. He licked the water and sweat from Erwin's spine. He rested his forehead on Erwin's back and focused all of his energy in thrusting and pressing his fingers into Erwin's hips. He pushed into Erwin so hard that he almost lost his balance. All of the heat and ache that he felt rushed forward when he came. He moaned against Erwin's skin, and he began shaking, with only enough energy left to gently grind against Erwin. 

He felt Erwin's hand on his own. Erwin's hand was slathered with come. Levi let go of Erwin's hips, supporting himself on one hand, holding Erwin's hand with the other. Levi felt the come spread between their fingers when they laced them together. He clenched his teeth when he pulled his hips back and pressed into Erwin again, even though he was softening. Erwin's body felt like a gentle earthquake. 

Levi inhaled and licked his lips. He felt himself drool on Erwin's back, and he swallowed. With a swift movement, Levi pulled out. Erwin sank to the floor, letting go of Levi's hand. Levi held himself up on his hands and knees. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Erwin under him. Erwin looked like he was almost asleep. 

“I don't think I can walk either,” he breathed, feeling the corners of his mouth tilting up. He knew Erwin was smiling too. 

“You broke my legs,” Erwin said. Levi laughed quietly. He saw Erwin's shoulders move with laughter. 

“Fuck,” Levi said. 

“Uh huh.” 

“I'm going to try to stand up.”

“Don't,” Erwin said. “Just lay down on top of me.” 

“If my knees give out, you'll break my fall,” Levi said. Levi reached over and put one hand on the toilet. Carefully, he lifted himself up and put one foot on the floor. Then, he put his other hand on the toilet and lifted himself the rest of the way up. Once he was on his feet, he stopped for a moment to let his body get used to standing again. 

When he felt like he could safely move his feet, he walked to the shower. The water was freezing, but Levi still soaped himself up and rinsed off. The image of the computer screens on the CCTV came back to him. If they were still bothering him after what he and Erwin had just done, there was definitely something wrong with them. 

“Do you want me to leave the shower on? It's cold,” Levi said. Erwin grunted, and he didn't know what that meant. He turned the shower off and opened up the curtain. “I don't know what you said.” Erwin grunted again. Levi shook his head and took a towel from the rack. He dried off. “Try to use enough English to tell me something really fast.” Erwin lifted his head from the floor. “How well did you scrub the IRA computer?” Levi hung up his wet towel. 

When he looked at Erwin again, Erwin was rolled over on his side, looking at Levi. Levi looked at the entirety of him, from his hair to his feet. 

“Why?” he asked. Levi shrugged and shook his head. 

“If they hire someone else, will they find any of our shit?” Levi asked. Erwin shook his head. 

“The Irish would have to hire someone as good as us or better,” he said. Erwin rolled over on his back and slowly sat up. His stomach was covered in a light sheen, making his hairs stick together in odd patterns. Levi stepped out of the shower. “Why are you asking, Levi?” Levi shook his head again. “Levi.” He looked down at Erwin. “I don't want to be protected from information.” Levi rubbed his forehead. 

“The computer in your old room was turned on when I looked at the closed circuit,” he said. Erwin's eyebrows pinched together, and he began to move to stand up. Levi offered his forearm. Erwin grabbed it for support and lifted himself up. His knees were still shaking, and Levi wrapped his arm around Erwin's waist. “Hold up. Be still.” Erwin's breathing was ragged. “Give yourself a minute.” 

“A lot can be done in a minute,” Erwin said. 

“I know you,” Levi said, looking up at him. “You scrubbed that thing as clean as possible. You said it yourself. Someone needs to be as good as us or better to find any of our shit.” 

“Or get lucky,” Erwin said. 

“Not with you,” Levi said. “I've hacked you before. You don't let people get lucky.” Erwin's face didn't change. “Whatever happens, we're going to be okay.” Levi smiled at him, and Erwin naturally smiled back. Levi wanted to give him some good news to smooth over the bad. “By the way, we're married in the States.” Erwin raised his eyebrows and smiled wider.

“We are?” 

“We had to change your name and make some new I.Ds for you,” Levi said with a shrug. Erwin smiled softly. Warmth spread through Levi's chest. “I told Moblit to go ahead and make us legally married while he was hacking the probate shit.” Erwin chuckled, and Levi smiled up at him. 

“So we can't testify against each other in court?” 

“Well, yeah, but that's the least romantic way to look at it.” 

“You didn't even propose,” Erwin said. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why do movies always make proposals so fucking scary if it's that easy?” Levi asked. Erwin laughed, and Levi's smile spread wider. 

“Is this our honeymoon?” Erwin asked. 

“No. I've got something better planned.”

“Yeah?” Erwin asked. Levi reached down and gently swatted Erwin's ass before pulling away.

“Let's go look at this. Don't track come on the floor.” 

Erwin followed Levi into the living room. The CCTV feed showed someone sitting in front of the IRA computer. The new hacker had multiple windows up on each monitor. Levi sat down in his chair and slid closer to his own monitors. Erwin stood behind him. 

“Can you tell what he's looking at?” Levi asked. Erwin leaned over him. 

“He's just browsing through all of the things I stored for the IRA right now,” Erwin said. “Bring up that virus you were working on earlier.” Levi brought up the program on the primary monitor and showed Erwin his code. “Show me half a page at a time.” Levi scrolled to the top and began scrolling down half a page at a time. Three scrolls later, Erwin pointed to the screen. “You have an error there.” Levi studied it, realized what Erwin meant, and he changed the code to fix it. Then, he began scrolling again. “This line is wrong.” Levi changed it. Another few pages, and Erwin saw something else. “This should be a colon instead of a semicolon.” Erwin read the rest of it. “Okay. Double check your work while I shower.”

“Hurry,” Levi said. Erwin didn't respond while he left the living room. Levi went through and checked his code again. He kept a close eye on the CCTV. Once he was finished proofreading his code, he only watched the new hacker. He hated the way the guy looked. The man was older than Levi, and he had hair that was so light that it almost looked white. He wore round glasses, and he had a well trimmed beard and mustache. The guy had put an ape stuffed animal on the desk next to one of the monitors. The little ape doll made Levi increasingly anxious. He hated looking at it even more than he hated looking at the hacker. Levi felt something horrible in his gut, and he waited for it. Then, the new hacker pulled a few hard drives from his bag and a Red Hat Linux disk. “Erwin, get the fuck out here!” Erwin rushed out of the bedroom only wearing jeans. Levi stood from the chair, and Erwin sat down. “He's got Red Hat.” 

“Shit,” Erwin said. “Go get dressed just in case. Do you have a go-bag ready?”

“Yeah. I made one for you too,” Levi said as he walked to the bedroom. He threw on the first articles of clothing that he found, black jeans, black shirt. He put on socks. Levi grabbed their go-bags. When he returned to the living room, he dropped their backpacks filled with necessities by the door. Then, he walked over to the computers, pacing behind Erwin.

“You're okay with abandoning this computer right?” 

“Yes. I built it for that.” 

“Get me the drive with all of my stuff that I had in the States.” Levi opened one of the storage drawers next to his computer and gave the drive to Erwin. Erwin plugged it in. He looked at the name of the drive. “You named it QT1?” Levi bit his tongue. He wanted to tell Erwin to shut up and work faster, but that sounded like something the Irish would say to him. Levi wished he was able to do it himself. He knew he couldn't. He couldn't stop pacing. “Everything is going to be alright, darling.” Erwin didn't even look away from the screen when his said it. He pulled up a page of code, and Levi leaned over him to look at it. 

“What's that?” Levi asked. 

“I'll explain, but not now,” Erwin said. “What's he doing?” Levi looked at the CCTV feed. 

“He's looking through some folders,” Levi said. Erwin looked at the feed before turning back to his code. 

“Those are folders I left behind,” Erwin said. “They've got a few good programs in them, but nothing great. He'll read through them quickly.”

“What kind of programs?” 

“Things to help me work around Windows. I didn't want to install Linux, but I needed to make some shortcuts for myself.” Levi nodded. “Mother fucker.” 

“Stop cursing,” Levi said. “You're making me fucking nervous.” 

“Sorry,” Erwin said. Levi looked at what Erwin was writing. 

“Did you leave yourself a back door?” Levi asked. 

“Yes,” Erwin said. Erwin started erasing a line of code and writing it again. “If he starts to install Red Hat, tell me.” Levi turned back to the CCTV. He watched the guy slowly make his way through the things Erwin left behind. When the guy sat up straighter, Levi leaned forward. 

“He's found something,” Levi said. Erwin looked at the CCTV. 

“Perfect,” he said. “Keep watching.” 

“Why?”

“Those folders have passwords on them,” Erwin said. “Is he going through them one by one?” 

“He's on the second one already.” 

“There are twelve. I've got time,” Erwin said. “The twelfth will be the trigger. Is your code good?”

“Yeah,” Levi said. 

“Can I use it?”

“Use it,” Levi said. He listened to Erwin typing. The hacker went through the folders slowly, and Levi hoped he would take his time. Making a trigger took a while, but he knew Erwin could do it quickly. He had seen Erwin create triggers before. Levi counted the folders when the hacker opened them up. Levi recognized the way the hacker was getting around the password protection, and it was fairly common. But the seventh folder took longer to open than the sixth. The ninth folder took thirty minutes. When he reached the tenth, Levi felt sweat break out along his hairline. “He's on the tenth.” 

“The tenth is difficult, but there's nothing in it to distract him.” 

“Why did you make all of those?” Levi asked. 

“To buy time in case this happened,” Erwin said. “They told me they were planning to hire someone else. I thought we would be in the States by the time I had to do this.” 

“Are you going to make it?”

“Yes,” Erwin said. 

“He's on the eleventh.” 

“If this doesn't work, we're going to need to leave immediately instead of tomorrow,” Erwin said. “The trigger is set.” Erwin pushed the keyboard away and turned to the secondary monitor.

“It's going to work,” Levi said. “I trust your judgment. I always have.” Erwin looked up at Levi. Levi met his gaze. 

“Thank you, Levi,” he said. They looked at the CCTV feed. “Before I met you, I spent a lot of time with machine language. I made a virus that will tell the laser of the hard drive to increase in power.” Levi felt his pulse quicken. Erwin was describing one of the more dangerous viruses someone could create. “I was very bored before I met you. And I made a few things that I shouldn't have.” Levi kept a neutral expression, but he felt a surge of pride and awe. He felt those same things when Erwin first told him about the Wells Fargo program. It's how he fell in love with Erwin, but he hadn't felt so raw about it in years. “He'll have to agree to it though, and I've never used it before.” 

“What's the trigger?” Levi asked. 

“He's going to open up the twelfth folder,” Erwin said. “Hopefully, he'll work around the password the easiest way. When he clicks-” 

The computer monitors in front of the hacker turned blue, and the man sat back in his seat. 

“He did it,” Erwin said. 

“Blue screen of death?” Levi asked. 

“Yes,” Erwin said. “Look at the tower.” Levi looked at the computer tower. The hacker was shaking his head, and Levi wished he could hear what the guy was saying. Smoke rose from the computer tower, and the guy stood from his seat, backing away from the computer. There was a spark, and a small fire ignited from the vents on the side of the computer. The hacker quickly grabbed his little ape doll to save it from the flames.

“What the fuck,” Levi whispered. The hacker scrambled to unplug everything. Levi couldn't take his eyes from the screen. Some of the flames reached out and licked a nearby wall. 

“Your virus was triggered by this too,” Erwin said. Levi tore his eyes from the feed and looked at Erwin.“By the time he puts out the fire and takes that tower apart to see that most of the computer is permanently damaged, every computer in the building is going to have problems with BIOS and microprograms.”

Levi stepped away from the desk. Erwin looked up at him with confusion. The CCTV feed stopped abruptly. The screen went black. Levi glanced at the screen before his eyes went back to Erwin. 

“That's it,” Erwin said. “It worked much faster than I expected.” Levi didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to feel. He had no idea that Erwin was capable of doing such damage. “What's wrong?” 

“I'm thinking about the fact that you could have fucking roasted my computer when I hacked you,” Levi said. Erwin shrugged. Levi tried to shake off the shock and wave of emotion. Erwin frowned. 

“Are you upset with me?” he asked. 

“No,” Levi said. “I just thought I couldn't love you more than I already do.” Erwin's face softened, and he smiled. Levi felt a surge of tingling warmth from his toes to his shoulders. “Especially after what I did to you on the bathroom floor.” Levi swallowed, overwhelmed. Erwin reached out and grabbed his hand. Levi let go of Erwin's hand and grabbed the folder from his desk, the one with Erwin's “Wanted” notice in it. He flipped through a few papers and pulled out several papers stapled together. He set the folder down, keeping the stapled papers. He knelt down on one knee. 

“I want to show you something.” He offered the papers to Erwin. Erwin took them and looked at the picture of the house. “This house is ours,” Levi said. “It's a couple hours away from Moblit and Hange. Mike and Nanaba live three hours away. There's enough bedrooms for all of them to stay with us when they visit. It's a big fucking house. It's log cabin style, just like you wanted.” Erwin looked up from the picture and smiled at him. “I bought it with the money that we made from Wells Fargo. We both have our own studies. Mine has a computer. Yours doesn't yet. It has books and good furniture. But we can put a computer in there when you're ready.” 

“Thank you,” Erwin said. Levi nodded. 

“I've had things delivered to Hange and Moblit's house,” Levi said. “They put those things in the house for us so it would be ready when we came home. Our bedroom is done. Mike and Nanaba bought us a treadmill, stationary bike, and weights for the basement. Hange and Moblit bought us an entire kitchen. Wedding presents.” Erwin nodded. “In a few months, I want to have a wedding at our house.” Erwin's face changed through several expressions. “I want to invite Hange and Moblit and Mike and Nanaba. And I want us to get drunk and eat good food.” Erwin chuckled softly. “I want to actually marry you, Erwin.” Levi smiled at him. His smile widened when some gentle red settled in Erwin's cheeks. 

“I want that too, Levi,” Erwin said. “I want to finally go home.”


End file.
